Suzaku no Princess
by Kurosu
Summary: A SM/FY crossover! What if Yuuki Miaka never got her hands on THAT book! ** CHAPTER 2 IS FINALLY UP! After some conflicts Usa & Tas run into, they're on their way again to the capital, and find more trouble there than they can handle! ** . ;
1. Prologue

Suzaku no Princess

> **IMPORTANT STUFF (I guess):** _BSSMoon_ and _FYuugi_ were created and owned by Takeuchi Naoko-sensei and Watase Yuu-sensei, respectively. Then there are the many others that are involved in these two series, but I don't feel like finding out and putting them here. So there! BLEH!  


  


A _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ & _Fushigi Yuugi_ Crossover  
  
**Suzaku no Princess**  
(The Princess of Suzaku)  
  
written by [K-chan][1]  


  


**Prologue**  


  


> Tsukino Usagi was very relieved the school day had ended. She was even happier that her teacher had other engagements than stay back for detention. So Usagi was a little late to school, but this time it was out of her control. How could she get enough sleep when her new life as a 'soldier for love and justice' was vital to protect the world?!  
  
Being a superhero was great and all, but she had a normal life to take care of--not that she was doing wonderful in school. It was one of her greatest obstacles in life. But right now, she wanted some rest. She was hoping another youma wouldn't show up for the next few days. Even if a youma wasn't a problem, Luna's nagging was something else. If it wasn't combat training, then it was studying. Training. Studying. Training. Studying. It was like Usagi had a second mother.  
  
A familiar voice was calling her name, not sounding urgent but a little relieved. Usagi stopped and looked back, seeing her childhood friend running up to her. "Hi, Naru-chan," the blonde greeted. She noticed the bundle of books in the girl's arms. "What's up?"  
  
"Usagi-chan, if you're not doing anything, could you come with me to the library?" She indicated the books, "I have to return these today, but I don't want to go alone."  
  
"Okay, I really don't wanna get home right now anyway." The two best friends departed from their school with the library as their first agenda.  
  

> 
> ** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
The destination wasn't too far away. It only took a twenty-minute bus ride to the National Library, but unlike the duo, another pair of good friends was heading to the same library too by way of walking. The distance for them was rather short from their school, giving them at least a fifteen-minute exercise, which the brunette could really use from how much she ate.  
  
The blonde girl continued to walk up the steps of the library while her friend lagged behind, gaping up at the 'National' Library. "Boy, this library is really big," Miaka remarked, her eyes pondering how tall the building was. "Is that why it's the 'national' library? It has to be. Ne, Yui-chan?"  
  
Yui stopped and glanced back at her friend with a sigh, "Miaka, just hurry up here." She turned around and proceeded towards the entrance with Miaka finally following her. Just as they stepped into the lobby, Miaka's eyes caught sight of a vending machine. She immediately dispatched herself to the machine, practically drooling at the selection.  
  
Yui's fidgeting from Miaka's usual reaction would have caused her to drop her books, but she was quick enough to catch them in time. She groaned quietly to herself, wondering when Miaka would ever change if she hoped to get a boyfriend in high school. She shrugged and said, "Just give me a few minutes, Miaka." She already left when Miaka waved her hand to acknowledge her words.  
  
After a few more moments of admiration, Miaka searched her pockets for some change. Her hands dived into her pockets on her uniform but pulled out nothing. "What?! I know I had some change!" She frantically searched them again until she realized one of the pockets had a hole in it. Frustrated, she pounded the machine. A realization came to her that Yui would have money that she could borrow!  
  
"Oh. . . Yuuuuuuuuuuuii-chaaaaaaaan!" her voice rang in the lobby as she made her way into the library. Just as she left, Usagi and Naru arrived with the former not looking too great.  
  
"Those steps," the blonde breathed heavily, leaning against the wall. As soon as her breathing returned to normal, she said incredulously, "Just how many were there?!"  
  
Naru giggled. "It wasn't that bad, Usagi-chan, but the exercise could do you some good." She glance at the drink machine and suggested, "There's a drink machine, Usagi-chan." The blonde perker her head up and quickly fumbled in her pockets for some change. Her eyes brightened even more when she felt a flat, circular object in her skirt pocket.  
  
"I'll catch up with ya," Usagi told the red-head. Naru nodded and left Usagi alone with the drink machine. After Naru was gone, Usagi clumsily dropped the coin on the floor. It bounced and rolled a few meters away from Usagi until it settled inches away from a flight of stairs. The blonde got her hands on the coin, not sensing anything strange with the scene.  
  
She returned to the machine and happily inserted the coin. She pressed her selection and waited eager for the soda can to pop out, but seconds became minutes, and nothing came out. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT??!!" She shook the machine and finally gave it a kick, but still, nothing came out. Exasperated, she leaned up against the machine with a sigh, "I just wanted a soda. That's not asking for much."  
  
Determined, Usagi gave it one more bang on the thing when she suddenly felt a gust of air rush behind her, blowing her long, golden ponytails in the process. "What was that?!" she gasped, feeling it very unnatural. She turned in the direction where the wind originated and then followed the trail of air towards the staircase.  
  
Usagi rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. It was a brief moment, but she could've sworn it was some kind of red bird. She was certain it was red since there was a faint trail of scarlet dust slowly fading away up the stairs. Curious, she followed the path up to the second floor until it led her into a reserved area of the library.  
  
She noticed a door was left ajar and carefully tiptoed to it and peeked inside. She didn't hear a sound so she opened the door wider until her body could fit through. "Hello?" she greeted the dark room, but no replies came, not even her own echo (because the small room wasn't the Grand Canyon). She stepped farther into the room, leaving the door open to provide more light.  
  
Usagi suddenly jumped into the air with a suppressed 'eep' sound when she heard something move. She ran back out the room and waited till it appeared safe again. She slowly peered in again and scanned the room as best as she could. She looked straight ahead just to see a book laying on the floor.  
  
She sighed, relieved that it was only the book, and no longer scared, she reentered the room to pick up the fallen book. She knelt down and noticed the old writings on the book. As her fingers clutched the spine of the book, a thought occurred to her. The book couldn't have fallen by itself, which meant...  
  
She panicked. Her mind told her run out of the room, but her legs didn't budge from her spot. If someone was in there for some secret reason, then now would've been a good chance to get her, but nothing happened. She gradually eased her mind and then turned her attention to the book. "Hmm, 'Shi Jin Tenchi Sho,'" she said, quietly. "'Universe of the Four Gods.'"  
  
Curiously, she began to open the book and read, noticing the familiar characters but they didn't make sense in Japanese. She groaned now realizing it was in Chinese.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Meanwhile in the lobby, Miaka skipped out happily with a coin in her hand. She inserted the coin and pressed for a soda. She heard the sound of cans dropping inside the machine and when she reached for sode, two had came out. She grabbed the two with a big smile. "Wow! This must be my lucky day!" she chirped.  
  
Yui walked out, wondering why Miaka was happier than usual. "What happened, Miaka?"  
  
The brunette was ecstatic about her luck and boasted to her best friend, giving her the free soda she received. "If this luck keeps up, I might be able to pass the entrance exam!!" She jumped up and down, cheering.  
  
Yui looked very doubtful and followed the jumping Miaka out the library doors, saying, "Most of us NORMAL students believe in studying." After they left, Naru came out but didn't see Usagi any where. Usagi wasn't the type to leave her best friend hanging. She looked around for any sign of Usagi and then decided to wait.  
  
She noticed the stairway and wondered if Usagi had gone up those steps. She thought about it and then sighed, knowing how curious her blonde friend was. Usagi was the curious kitten that had way too many lives. She proceeded towards the stair, calling the girl's name.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Usagi looked up when she heard her name being called. She stood up, recognizing the voice to be Naru's. "In here, Naru-chan!" she called, still fascinated by the book in her hands. It was unusual how well she understood the book when her take on Chinese was as bad as all her other school subjects.  
  
Naru was outside the room, just peeking to confirm the origin of her friend's voice. "Usagi-chan, what are you doing?" She swung the door to its fullest, allowing more light to flood into the room.  
  
"Listen to this, Naru-chan!" Usagi began to read, "This is the story of a girl who gathered the Seven Seishi of Suzaku and acquired the power to make every wish come true. The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes the book shall receive this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become the truth and begin..."  
  
As Usagi unknowningly continued the incantation by turning the first page, Naru's eyes widened at the red light radiating from the book and then Usagi herself. "USAGI!" Naru tried to warn, but in the next second, the red light engulfed Usagi, blinding Naru who demanded her to drop the book. When the light faded away, Naru looked over to Usagi and gasped. "USAGI!" she cried as the book fell to the floor.  
  
Staring at the spot where her friend last stood, Naru cupped her mouth with both hands. She cautiously stepped into the room, whispering, "Usagi... Usagi..." Her eyes roamed to every inch of the room before she picked up the book. She checked the room again, wandering behind every shelf. She had to admit, Tokyo was becoming prone to many strange things recently, but seeing her best friend vanished before her own eyes was about to send her over the top.  
  
With vacant eyes, Naru gazed at the book in her hands. Her lips motioned the words on the cover of the book, but her voice was barely above a whisper. Like Usagi had, she opened the book in hopes of finding out what happened to Usagi and a way to get her back.  
  
This began the flow of a new legend and a new time...  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED... NEXT CHAPTER, "THE ARRIVAL OF A JOURNEY!"**  
  
What will happen to Miaka and Yui?!! WHO CARES! This is all about Tsukino Usagi!! Anyway Usagi finally arrives in the Shi Jin--AARGH [tired of saying the title of book], but WHERE in the BOOK is she?!! She doesn't have a clue; Naru doesn't have a clue; Luna doesn't have a clue; you don't have a clue; and I don't have a... [pauses stupidly] Oh wait-a-minute, I actually do. [puts her arms up in defense] Lemme finish before you maim me with umm, stuff.  
  
With Usagi in the BOOK, what will Naru do? Now who will she turn to--someone who will actually believe her?! Well [grins] the most unlikely place! GUESS, GUESS!! [clapping her hands] I love guessing games, especially when YOU have to guess! HA-HA! [runs and hides before she gets hit] Nyaa!  


  


   [1]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net



	2. The Arrival of a Journey

Suzaku no Princess

> **IMPORTANT STUFF:** _BSSMoon_ and _FYuugi_ were created and owned by Takeuchi Naoko-sensei and Watase Yuu-sensei, respectively. Then there are the many others that are involved in these two series, but I don't feel like finding out and putting them here. [sighs] Now the story... Almost.  


> So how will the 'Shi Jin Tenchi Sho' change if Miaka never got her hands on it? [shoos Miaka off the stage and then drags Usagi on] Wave, Usagi-chan! You are now the new heroine of the Shi Jin Tenchi Sho! [nudging Usagi on the arm] Usagi-chan and her harem of bishounen! [giggling]  
  
Oh, forget the book! How will the timeline of the real world change?! With Sailor Moon gone, who will protect Tokyo from the youma invasion? Two different worlds in deep trouble, both depending on one girl. [holding a microphone in front of Usagi] Usagi-chan, what do you think of all this? [before Usagi can answer, she takes the microphone back]   
  
Aaah, well I re-upload this story 'cause I happen to favor HTML over TXT files. (You get to see the **bold** & _italicized_ stuff!!)  


  


A _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ & _Fushigi Yuugi_ Crossover  
  
**Suzaku no Princess**  
(The Princess of Suzaku)  
  
written by [K-chan][1]  


  


**Chapter One: The Arrival of a Journey  
**

  


> The red light reappeared, shining brighter than before, and from bursting center, Usagi emerged, puzzled at the sudden sensation. She looked around and no longer saw the environment of books she was in but a room full of eyes staring up at her. From the crowd of men, the red-head flashed in her mind before she realized her body was plummeting downwards.  
  
Luckily, Usagi landed on something, but it turned out to be someone instead. She thank the gods that the rather plump man cushioned her fall. The man started to make a fuss, "GET OFF, YA WENCH!!" He tried to crawl from beneath Usagi's weight, reaching his hand for something. "WHAT ARE YA STANDIN' THERE FER?! GET GENROU!!" he ordered, pointing to the red-head that Usagi had noticed.  
  
The surrounding men hesitated, not wanting to attack the man they looked up to, but Genrou didn't do anything. He stood there, knowing he wasn't going to hurt them unless he had to. He wasn't after them, just the traitor.  
  
The fat man pushed Usagi away and dived towards the fan, but before the fat man could get his hands on the fan, a man with blue hair swooped by and grabbed it. "GENROU!!" he shouted, throwing the huge fan to the young man. Genrou caught it and smiled. The blue-haired man told everyone to stop, which they did, even some cheered that Genrou had possession of the iron fan, Tessen.  
  
"Heh." Genrou's grin revealed two (adorable) fangs. "Thanks, Kouji." He turned his attention back to the traitor, kneeling on the floor and begging for mercy. He shrugged, "Whatever." Before the fat man could thank him, Genrou continued, "But you ain't gettin' away that easy. Get 'im, boys."  
  
The men who had suffered from the traitor's reign happily obliged with their real leader's order and took the weeping man away. Kouji walked up to his leader and said, "Welcome back, Genrou!" The next thing anyone knew, Genrou and Kouji were doing there buddy dance like the cute, little boys they were.  
  
They immediatly stopped dancing at a sudden burst of laughter that sounded like a wild animal. They finally remembered there was a girl present, who had appeared from a red light in mid-air. Usagi wiped a tear from her eye, "That's the first time I saw guys dancing. Very silly too!"  
  
Genrou frowned, noticing her long, blonde hair in an odd style. "Maybe I should laugh at you too, ODANGO!" he almost shouted at her, not appreciating the offense to his and his buddy's friendship greeting.  
  
Usagi pouted and yelled back, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!! MY NAME'S USAGI!!" It was enough she had to endure the name teasing from some guy she constantly ran into and now she had someone else calling her by that dumb name.  
  
Kouji held his best friend back and asked the blonde, "Well then, Usagi, where are you from and just how did you get here?"  
  
Her eyes wandered around the room, this time slowly taking it all in. "I'm," she began, thinking about what to say since everything looked unfamiliar to her, "I was in the library, reading this book. Umm, could you tell me where I am and what just happened here?"  
  
"This is the place of the Reikaku Bandits--on Mt. Rei--"  
  
At the word of 'bandit,' she panicked and immediately stepped away from them, creating a big gap between her and the sweating bandits. She told them at a really fast speed--like a single breath, "IDon'tHaveMuchMoneyOnlyAFewYenEnoughForASingleLunchAndMaybeTheArcadeButCouldYouNotTakeIt'CauseIReallyReallyWantToTryThatNewSailorVGame!!"  
  
From that whole run-on sentence, everyone stared at her with these unbelieving expressions, wondering if she was even human. After a few seconds of comprehending what she said, Genrou said, "We don't pick on girls, so don't worry 'bout it."  
  
Usagi relaxed a bit since no one seemed to be attacking her or giving her any mean looks. "But do you know how to get to Tokyo?" They looked at one another puzzled, and even murmurs from the other bandits in the back inquiring about the strange name gave her the answer. "Umm, how 'bout Japan? You should at least know the country." They shook their heads as the thought hit her that was probably in another world or dimension! But how could that happened? She was just reading an ancient Chinese text to Naru... Naru?! There was no sign of her friend there.  
  
She grabbed Genrou's shirt with a worried expression, "WHERE'S NARU?!! WHERE IS SHE?!!"  
  
"What?! What Naru?!" He pried her hands from his clothing. "I don't know whacha talkin' about! If yer talkin' 'bout another girl, then yer the only girl around here on this mountain." He eyed from top to bottom and back to top again, "What the hell are ya wearin'?!" He stepped up close to Usagi, making her a blush, and inspected her blue skirt, lifting up a bit. "Ya look like some foreigner," he said.  
  
Usagi's face grew redder before she slapped his curious hands away. "Are you some kinda pervert?!" She held her skirt down so he wouldn't be able to do it again. "Haven't you seen a girl before?!"  
  
"Yer one strange girl," he sneered, wisely keeping his distance from her. He started to walk away, leaving her to stand there. Feeling empty in some unfamiliar world, she pondered if Naru was dragged with her into this world too? Or was she safe when that red light appeared?  
  
Kouji saw the confusion on Usagi's face and grabbed Genrou's arm before the young man could leave. "We should help her, Genrou. She did help you get the Tessen back--and the leadership too."  
  
Genrou looked at his friend and then glanced back at Usagi. "Oh all right!" he said, practically throwing his arms in surrender. "She can stay here until she figures out what to do. Just stay out of trouble."  
  
"Trouble?!" Usagi blurted out, her face fuming red that some stranger would assume a kind, gentle girl like her would cause trouble. She stomped up to a surprised Genrou and pointed at him like he was being scolded, "Just because I'm terrible in school, I don't like working, I love to eat and sleep, I'm usually late and a klutz, does NOT mean I'm TROUBLE!"  
  
This was one of the very rare times, Genrou was being shouted at by a girl, and it made him very nervous, seeing the serious expression Usagi was showing. The last thing he was was being afraid of a girl, but from observing her manner, she didn't seem as threatening as her words appeared to be. "Are you listening?" she asked, giving him a suspicious look as if he had blanked out her words.  
  
"Damn, you talk too much." Genrou turned away and began to leave again while Usagi was steaming from his rudeness. "You can take care of her, Kouji." Kouji was about to say something, but Genrou left him and the others hanging with his departure.  
  
Usagi crossed her arms, pouting. "Where are his manners?! Girls aren't suppose to be treated like this! Especially me! Tsukino Usagi!"  
  
"Hey, don't worry 'bout Genrou," Kouji insisted. "He's been like that, and I doubted if he'll ever change." Usagi looked up at him and saw the smirk on his face. "When you know him as long as I have, you get used to him. The day he softens his image is the day the world is doomed." Kouji chuckled at the thought, which made Usagi giggle.  
  
Kouji was right, she thought. Even if she only knew Genrou for a few minutes, there was something about him that told her he was who he was for a reason. Maybe she shouldn't have shouted at him. "Well, I may have been harsh yelling at him. I should apologize."  
  
He looked at her and smiled, "Nah. Like I said, don't worry 'bout it. I'll have someone take you to your room." Right after he turned around to face the other bandits, a crowd of them rushed up to him, their hands waving in the air to volunteer for the job. A bead of sweat formed on Kouji's head as he decided that Usagi might be better off with him escorting her. "I'll take her myself," he announced as he ushered the girl to the exit.  
  
After the declaration, the other bandits complained and mumbled how Kouji was hogging Usagi to himself. The blonde's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she heard that, but Kouji turned back and said, "Usagi is a friend of Genrou, so she's a friend of ours. You guys know better than to bother her." They randomly gave him their affirmative as Kouji and Usagi left them.   
  
The two walked down the dim corridor, silently. Usagi was trailing behind Kouji a few feet, wondering how big the place was. She was getting behind, so she quickened her pace until she was walking beside him. "Thank you, Kouji-kun," she said.  
  
He looked at her with a smile. "We may be bandits, but we're still good people." She nodded and returned to him an adorable smile that made him blush a bit, and he turned his face away inconspicuously.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Back in the real world, Naru is sitting on the floor with her back against the shelves of books. She slowly looked up from the book in her lap, making sense of what was happening in the text. The heroine in the story appeared to be like Usagi, but it seemed so strange. She stared at the book again, wondering if it was possible that the heroine WAS Usagi. "Then... she's in this book?!"  
  
Naru flipped back a few pages, skimming through the paragraphs again. Seeing that there had not been any useful information to get her friend out, she resumes reading in hopes of finding that answer.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Meanwhile, Usagi sitting on a bed that was in a small room, supposedly hers for the time being. It was nothing fancy with just a bed and a table and a few chairs. There were two windows--one on the opposing wall, near the door, while another was on the left adjacent wall that opened to a clear view of the fields below.  
  
The room was actually on the second floor, but the building had been built upon a rather big land, protruding from the mountainside. It was also the visible half of the Reikaku bandits' headquarters. The other half was strategically carved into the mountain itself, and how far into the rocky terrain, Usagi had no idea. Kouji didn't say anymore.  
  
There wasn't much to see out the window since it was night time, which had only been an hour ago since she arrived in this world. Probably really late since she could only see patches of darkness, which she concluded to be forests. She sighed, wondering what to do, as she closed the windows. She plopped herself on the bed and rolled onto her stomach, thinking about her weird situation.  
  
What kind of world was this? And why was she here? And more importantly, was there a way home? Those three questions continued to spin in her head until her stomach growled, reminding her she didn't have anything in her stomach since she left school. Then her mind dragged on to the incident with the drink machine at the library.  
  
She finally got up and went for the door. She had to get some food but wondered where the kitchen was. The place was quite primitive compared to Tokyo. It felt like she was in the country, but at least the country had a televion or radio and most of all electricity!  
  
Usagi opened the door but stood in the archway in shock. There was nothing she saw that would use electricity, and that was besides the point that the bandits lived in the mountains. Was she in the past? Things were beginning to come together as she strolled down the hallway to the stairway. It took her down to the first floor, where she continued her little trek, but her mind was still thinking about her environment.  
  
The way everyone had been dressing. They weren't modern, but more like those from the history books of ancient times, specifically from ancient China. Was it possible that she didn't travel to another world but to another time--the past!  
  
Her thoughts were all on the epiphany that she didn't watch where she was going until she fell back onto the floor. She looked up and saw the bandit she bumped into. "Miss Usagi." He apologized and helped her up. "It's really late, you should get some rest."  
  
"I know, but I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten anything yet." She leaned forward slightly like she was in pain from starvation and rubbed her stomach for more emphasis.  
  
"Then we should do something about that." He gestured her to follow him, "Come with me, I'll take you to the kitchen." Usagi jumped into the air with a joyful shout, surprising the man with the unexpected response. He smiled and then took her down another hallway that led straight to another building through a connecting corridor. They barely went halfway down that hall before turning right the to dining hall.  
  
She was amazed to find people still up so late, and among them were Genrou and Kouji. Her escort told her he'd get her something to eat, so she let him and walked over to Kouji's table. Along the way, the men greeted her, "Miish 'sagi!" Some were apparently drunk from celebrating Genrou's return and new position. She stopped at a table to return the kind words, "Hi guys. Having too much fun, aren't ja?" she giggled before leaving them.  
  
Kouji noticed Usagi coming over to the table before Genrou and asked, "Thought you'd be gettin' yer beauty sleep or somethin'."  
  
Usagi took a seat beside Kouji, facing Genrou on the other side, smiling. "I got hungry!" she chirped. She put her elbows on the table and rested head on her clasped hands. "Do you usually party this late?"  
  
The two shrugged, and Kouji replied, "The guys felt like it. And after what they put up with from Eiken, I don't blame them."  
  
"Eiken? Who's that?"  
  
Genrou chuckled, "The ol' fart yer butt flattened!"  
  
Her facial features wrinkled into a frown at the mentioned of her butt, but she wasn't sure if it was an insult. She was surprised Kouji was laughing too. "Kouji-kun!" she called, disappointed. Between the two, Kouji was more the gentleman, and she appreciated his company when he took her to the spare room.  
  
The two didn't cease their laughter, so she turned her pouting face away from them. Genrou finally calmed down, senseing her upset aura. "Hey, 'sagi," he called, but she didn't look at him. "Dammit, women're so petty." He leaned his head against his hand, looking in the opposite direction from Usagi. "I was just sayin' you really gave it to him." She glanced back at him, wondering what he meant. "That's all. If yer gonna hold a grudge, I don't give a damn."  
  
Kouji grinned and said to her, "He apologized." Her brows knitted confusion, but he explained, "It's HIS way of saying 'I'm sorry.' Right, Gen?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Understanding, Usagi turned back to them with a smile, "I'm sorry, Genrou-kun, for taking it the wrong way." He didn't turn back to them, so she went over to his side of the table and sat by him. With his back to her, her hands went around to his face and grabbed his cheeks and pulled them like an aunt would to her cute nephews.  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" He spun around and glared right at her smiling face. It took by surprise seeing her angelic face, almost greeting his nasty tongue, but he just stumbled back in his seat. He felt a warm sensation rise to his face and quickly hid it from his companions. "I hate women!" he grumbled.  
  
Usagi giggled at the familiar response. "You're just like my brother. He's at that point in his life where he doesn't like girls." She gazed down at her hands, slightly sad. Her family must be worried about her right now. They probably called the police and were all over the city searching for her.  
  
Genrou and Kouji noticed her downcast expression and wondered what was wrong. "I wonder what they're doing right now?" she said softly. She shook her head, trying to smile the worries off, "They'll be okay without me." She was beginning to feel homesick, but she had only been away from home for a few hours--quite a LONG way from home.  
  
Sensing she was about to burst into tears, Genrou grabbed a plate of leftovers and shoved it over to Usagi. "Here, eat this! Just don't go cryin'!" She looked at the plate and then at Genrou and smiled. He avoided eye contact with her, forcing the crimson color in his face to subside. He hated girls, but what was worse than them was seeing them cry. He never wanted to see them cry. Plus, tears didn't seem to suit Usagi.  
  
After a while, the man who had escorted Usagi to the dining hall returned with a tray of food that he managed to put together from what was left in the kitchen. He set it in front of Usagi, who quickly dived in after thinking twice about Genrou's offer. She wasn't too sure about the meat, but the meal that arrived looked perfect. Starving for hours, she didn't waste a second and ate like her life depended on it.  
  
It was nothing strange for Usagi to be eating like she usual did, but it was a sight to behold for those who didn't know her too well. Too wrapped up in her meal, she didn't notice Genrou and the others--who were sober--suddenly dropping whatever they were doing and gawked at her. She seemed to be inhaling food as if it was just air.  
  
"She's human, right?" Genrou questioned. Kouji raised an eyebrow, barely shaking his head in uncertainty. Genrou slumped forwared slightly, thinking if she continued to eat like this, she would eat them out of everything. But he couldn't just kick a girl out into a strange land and let her wander the countryside alone. As much as he hated women, his conscious wouldn't let him do something not right.  
  
He sighed wearily, just watching her eat. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He wasn't sure if he should start to regret saying that. He never regretted anything he did, but why did it start now? It felt strange like Usagi's arrival had initiated a series of events.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   

> 
> The next morning, Genrou was leaning on the rail that overlooked a field of men training. He let out a loud yawn and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe it was already mid-morning when he woke up. He wasn't sure what happened the latter part of the night, but he recalled hearing Usagi's laughter ring in his ears. Why she was laughing, he didn't remember.  
  
Kouji came by and handed him a a small bowl. Genrou looked at it and saw a thick, green liquid. There was an odd smell coming from it. "What's this?" he asked his friend, pinching his nose shut.  
  
"It'll help ya get sober. Just some herbal stuff left from the last loot we got."  
  
The red-head was uncertain about it, but if the thing could make his head stop replaying Usagi's voice then what was there to stop him? He shut his eyes as he gulped the bowl full of green stuff down. Immediately after that, the bowl slipped from his hand and smashed on the floor. His left eye was twitching oddly while his mouth hung open. Kouji thoughtfully poked his friend's arm. Barely touching him, Genrou fell backwards to the floor.   
  
A few minutes passed by when Genrou finally jumped to his feet, demanding, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!!"  
  
Kouji laughed, "I never did say I knew what I was doing." He watched Genrou bend over the rail and started to puke over the side. "You seem wide awake now."  
  
He finished relieving his system and wiped his mouth, feeling more alive now. He asked, "Where's the foreign girl?"  
  
"I haven't seen her all morning." He looked thoughtful, rubbing his chin, "She pretty much collapsed right after ya went out. I guess she wasn't used to drinking." He smirked. "If THAT worked for you, I'm sure it'll work for her." He left to get some more of the green wonder for the girl.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
The two bandits were walking down the hall, nearing Usagi's room, but it didn't take a genius to figure out she was completely out of it. The girl was snoring a storm in the room. Neither didn't bother to knock on the door. They just walked in as if the room belonged to their little sister and found her sprawled out on the bed. The covers were half draped over the side of the bed as well as her right leg.  
  
"Man, this is a nightmare," Genrou said as he went over to the beside and shook her shoulders. She just shrugged it off. He bent over, near her head, and shouted, "Hey! Get up, 'sagi!" Her hand swung back and smacked him in the face. He quickly retreated after the assault, rubbing his injured nose, "How much can a girl sleep?!"  
  
Usagi rolled over onto her right side as she started to mumble in her sleep, "Leave me alone... No, Luna... Please, no more school... no more fighting..." She rolled onto her back, restlessly. "To be normal..."  
  
The young men were puzzled, staring down at the girl. Genrou shook the words aside and grabbed Usagi's ears and shouted loud, "GET UP, O-DAN-GOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
This time it was loud and clear, causing Usagi to leap out of bed and run around, "OH NO! School! I'm gonna be SO late!! LUNA! Why didn't you wake me up??!!" She grabbed her socks and shoes and began to put them on. Her golden locks were undone from their usual style and moved around her body like a separate entity.  
  
Kouji watched amused, but Genrou found her appearance unearthly. It all seemed like a dream--a goddess descending from the heavenly skies. She was out of place in such a common environment that didn't suit her at all. Usagi finally looked up and saw the two watching her. Genrou quickly averted his eyes from her, wondering if it was his imagination or not, but he thought her eyes were fixed on him. She slouched a bit, realizing what had happened the day earlier. This was actually the one time she wanted to be school, wishing that it had all been a dream.  
  
She stood up and greeted them with a smile. "Good morning!" she chirped. "Is breakfast ready?!" Taking them by surprise, the two men facefaulted.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**
> 
>   
After breakfast, Usgai began to wander around the bandits' place freely, observing their activities with great interest. It wasn't anything like modern-day Tokyo. The ages of the men ranged from her own age to those of her parents. They didn't have many opportunities, forcing them into a lifestyle of a thievery. But like Kouji had said before, they were good people. Of course, they were only human.  
  
"Miss Usagi!" people greeted her. She would usually give them a smile and a wave. If there was something interesting, she would stop and ask questions. After a while, she realized she didn't see another female around. Was she really the only one? She really didn't believe them at first.  
  
She sat down on a huge rock and watched some of the men practice their fighting skills. Some were training one-on-one while others were following the directions of the instructor. "Miss Usagi! Watch this!" some shouted for her attention. That was when the others began showing off for their female guest. She didn't hesitate to give them words of praise and encouragement.  
  
Eventually, Usagi joined in on the fun, receiving some careful teachings on combat. She might as well do something useful, and the training here could improve herself before she returned home. Thinking about home, she sighed sadly. "Miss Usagi, are you okay?" the young man asked her.  
  
She quickly smiled, rubbing the back of her head, "Aah... yeah, I'm great! But please call me 'Usagi.'" She resumed her training and held the staff like her instructor had told her. When she didn't think about home, she was really enjoying herself.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
About three days later, Usagi ran out through the gates that fortified the bandits' home and met the group of men who were on their way up. They were pushing loads of food supplies to their headquarters, and Usagi came out to help them.  
  
It had only been a few days, but she was becoming used to their lifestyle. Their lifestyle wasn't difficult to adapt to since it wasn't confined to any rules. There were rules but not strictly enforced. It was more like a sense of duty and honor.  
  
Just like Usagi was used to them, the men were quite fond of her company as well. She seemed to brighten everyone's day with her smile. When someone was feeling down, she did her best to cheer the person up. She didn't treat them like the lowly people in the cities did. They were all equal in her eyes, and sometimes, they thought, she treated them like family.  
  
Genrou and Kouji stood up on the balcony that overlooked the front gates, noticed the situation with Usagi and the bandits. He watched Usagi nearly trip and panickly hop on one foot, hoping she would recover her balance. In the end, she fell forward, dropping the boxes she had in her arms to the ground.  
  
He dropped his head into his hand with a groan. Usagi climbed back to her feet again with the help of the other bandits, and they all laughed it off like it was a usual thing.  
  
Genrou leaned forward, putting his head on his arms with his eyes still on Usagi. "She's clumsy and slow, but she seems to make everyone happy," he remarked. "Her types are rare these days." Kouji nodded, noting where his friend's eyes had been concentrating on.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Usagi stacked the boxes on the kitchen floor and then turned around and saw some food laying in a basket. She took a batch of corn and began to tie them up with the rest of the vegetables on the rope. The era was very primitive, so they had to buy whatever they needed that day so the food wouldn't spoil. It was very inconvenient.  
  
It had been days since she came to this place, but there was no sign of her ever returning home. She suddenly jerk at a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a bandit. "Is something wrong, Usagi?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head and smiled faintly, "I'll be fine. I was just thinking."  
  
"Okay, we'll be having lunch soon." She nodded and left the kitchen.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Not too far away from the fort, there was a cliff that had a beautiful view of the valley below. Usagi had been going there when she wanted to be alone to think. There were times when she would've missed a meal if it wasn't for her stomach's growling--like her alarm clock for mealtime.  
  
She sat down on the rock and pulled her legs close to her body. The wind picked up and blew her long ponytails. She shivered a bit, but it wasn't the coolness that bothered her. Something was about to happened. Was it really that or was it telling her SHE had to do something? Why was she sitting here and waiting for the answer come to her? It wasn't like her to wait for things to happen. She had always been the person to make it happen.  
  
At the realization, she released her legs and let it touch the ground again but was soon startled by a sound behind her. She turned around and saw Genrou. "Everyone was looking for ya. It's lunchtime." He walked down to her and stood on the rocks instead.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't realize the time." She glanced down at her stomach, guessing she wasn't that hungry. That would've been a first. She suddenly saw a bundle thrown into her lap. She opened and saw three big dumplings and looked up at Genrou. "Thanks, Gen-chan!"  
  
He almost lost his balance from the outburst of the diminutive name. He was about to say something, but he saw she was already eating peacefully and remained quiet. He turned his gaze to the scenery. It was the first time that he realized that he never took time to sit down and enjoy what had always been with him. Wherever he journeyed, he was always with the natural environment.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said and then took another bite.  
  
"Yeah. I wish I could see more of it."  
  
She looked up at him and finished swallowing before asking, "Why? You can do anything you want to."  
  
"I'm the new boss, so I hafta take care of everyone."  
  
Usagi stood up with a disappointed look. Not expecting that reaction, he unknowingly stepped back. "They can take care of themselves. They're grown men, aren't they? They can't depend on one person for the rest of their lives!"  
  
He thought about her words and then smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess you're right." He looked at her and changed the subject, "What're ya gonna do?"  
  
She leaned forward, taking nibbles of the second dumpling. "I don't know, but I can't stay on Reikaku anymore. I have to find a way home, and to do that, I have to leave here."  
  
"Yeah, there's no point in staying then, but the world out there is dangerous, ya know. Yer better off stayin' here."  
  
"I know it'll be dangerous, but I don't have any other choice. My family and friends are probably worried to death about me. And besides, I have to find my best friend. She may have been pulled into this world with me."  
  
"So yer not gonna change your mind, huh?" Usagi stood up and nodded to him with determination in her eyes. He was very surprised to see the sparkle of will in a girl. It all came down to this, he thought. It was the determination of a girl that helped finalized his decision. He smiled, looking back at the scenery. "Thanks, 'sagi."  
  
"'Thanks?' For what? What did I do?"  
  
He didn't answer her questions but just told her, "The others'll get yer supplies for the journey."  
  
She didn't know what to say, after he and the others have done so much for her, taking a stranger like her into their home and making her feel welcomed. She probably didn't do much for them except be a burden. Usagi just settled with a 'thank you' for the time being until she could find a way to return her gratitude.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
The next morning, Usagi was ready to depart from Mt. Reikaku. She held the reins of the horse in her hands as she led the horse along. The bandits had kindly provided her with a horse to hopefully ease the journey for her. They had also loaded the essential supplies of food and extra clothing on the horse.  
  
Kouji and the bandits stood by the gates, bidding farewell to their blonde goddess. She smiled and thanked everyone for their kindness. Kouji asked her, "Are okay 'bout the horse?"  
  
"Of course!" she answered, not wanting to admit that she had never ridden a horse. She had seen it in Western movies a lot so it was probably no big deal. She looked around but didn't see Genrou. "Where's Gen-chan?" she asked, hoping she could at least see him before she left, uncertain when she would--or even would--return.  
  
Kouji smiled, "Don't worry, he's comin'." As he said those words, Genrou appeared with another horse that seemed to be well-supplied like Usagi's. Genrou pulled the horse along down to where Usagi was.  
  
"What are you doing, Gen-chan?" she inquired.  
  
"Comin' along, of course." He patted the horse, and before she could say anything, he continued, "Yer my responsibility, so I can't just let ya wander in a strange land alone."  
  
"But what about being the boss? And the others?"  
  
He waved it off with his hand, saying, "Ferget 'bout it. Kouji's takin' over while I'm gone."  
  
The man himself added, still smiling mysteriously, "'sides that, Gen-chan doesn't like stayin' in one place for long. It drives him crazy." He was certain Genrou had other reasons for going along with her, and as much as he could and would deny it to everyone and himself, he had taken a liking to the blonde--even if it was just a tiny bit. So much for hating women, Kouji thought musingly.  
  
Usagi giggled as Genrou said, "Whatever. We better get goin' then." He pulled on the reins of the horse, leading the way down the mountain, while Usagi followed, waving back to the others. The bandits wished Usagi and Genrou good luck. They also told her to return when she could. She was always welcomed there.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Back in the library of the real world, Naru finally closed the book. Half of her found the story fascinating while the other half was worried to death about Usagi and the journey she was about to take. At the moment, her friend was safe, but what was going to happen, she didn't know. She was positive this was no ordinary book which meant Usagi's journey would not be a simple, ordinary one.  
  
Naru got up and headed for the door. Tucking the book beneath her blouse, she closed the door quietly and decided to leave the building fast.  
  
She hurried down the street and took a bus back to Juuban-ku, which wasn't too far back, but she wanted to get back soon. She wasn't heading to her house but to the house of the Tsukinos. The bus stopped a few blocks from Usagi's house, so Naru had to run the rest of the way there.  
  
When she arrived at the front door of the Tsukinos' home, she only found Shingo present. "Where are your parents, Shingo?"  
  
"Dad's working late, and mom's still out shopping." He noticed his sister wasn't with Naru. "Where's Usagi? Isn't she usually with you?"  
  
"That's why I came to see your parents," she started, but she wasn't sure of how to explain the rest of the story. "Can I come in?" He nodded, feeling something out of place, and moved aside to let her in. He closed the door just as she took her shoes off in the foyer.  
  
Shingo led her into the modern living room. He sat on a footstool while Naru took the sofa. She seemed very nervous as she brought out the book of the _Universe of the Four Gods_ and placed it on the table. "What's this for?" As much as his sister got on his nerves, he was beginning to worry about her. "And what happened to Usagi?!"  
  
Naru took a deep breath and began to relate the incident at the library to him. She continued onto to the story that she started in the book. Through it all, Shingo could only express his feelings through his eyes. "And I came quickly here to tell your parents the news," she finally finished.  
  
Shingo hung his head low, so Naru couldn't see his face, but a low chuckle came from him. He propped his head back up and frowned. "This is stupid! Does Usagi expect us to believe THAT?! What'd she do this time? Fail another test? She thinks running away would make mom and dad forgive her?!"  
  
Naru slammed her hands on the table, leaning forward. "I saw her disappear with my own eyes! Are you saying that I'm lying to cover Usagi's test grades?!" She took a few seconds to calm herself before continuing, "Look, Shingo. I've known you two since we were all young, and you should know me better than that--I don't make excuses like that. And you--of all people--should know her own sister better than anyone. Usagi wouldn't lie and make everyone worry about her."  
  
Naru was right, but he still doubted some fairy tale-like story. He needed evidence that Usagi disappeared into some story, but the only proof was the book. "So the book is it?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "The book is a Chinese text, and from what I've been reading, the description is of ancient China. But I don't think Usagi knows she's in the book yet."  
  
"So we have to continue this book to find out how to get her out, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know how long it will take. What should we tell your parents?"  
  
"I don't know." He didn't want his parents to go crazy on him, but how was he going to keep the secret from them? "How 'bout there's a big test, so Usagi is studying at your place. It gets late so she sleeps over there."  
  
"Well, that'll only work for a day."  
  
"I know, but it's better than nothing, right?" He looked at the book, wanting to know more about it. "Since mom isn't home yet, let's read a little more." She nodded and opened up the book to the last page she left off. She read it aloud, and soon the house was only filled with Naru's voice.  
  
But outside the room, Luna had heard everything--since the arrival or Naru. This wasn't good at all, and it looked like the path ahead of them was going to be hell. If Usagi was really in the book, then what was going to happen to the world without Sailor Moon?! And how was she going to help Usagi if she needed to see that book herself?! And she definitely didn't need Naru and Shingo getting suspicious.  


>   
**TO BE CONTINUED... NEXT CHAPTER, "TROUBLE A BURNIN'!"**  
  
Just as they leave Mt. Reikaku, they get caught up in trouble! But this isn't any ordinary trouble! It involves Kutou! Bum-bum-bum! What will Usagi do when it involves people instead of youma? C'mon, Gen-chan, let's burn some tushies!  
  
Somehow, there's a short-term resolution that sends the two on their way again, but this time urgently to the capital of Konan! Now things get more interesting when they get there!  
  
[snickering] But really, how much of this will change from what YOU know? [notices the various expression from the readers and runs for the door] Orororororo... =O.o=  


   [1]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net



	3. Trouble a Burnin'

Suzaku no Princess

> **IMPORTANT STUFF:** _BSSMoon_ and _FYuugi_ were created and owned by Takeuchi Naoko-sensei and Watase Yuu-sensei, respectively. (I still copy and past these disclaimers, but they're SO BLAAAAH, ya know!! All my creative stuff goes into the stories, but I'm sure you're happie 'bout that...) 

  


A _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_ & _Fushigi Yuugi_ Crossover  
  
**Suzaku no Princess**  
(The Princess of Suzaku)  
  
written by [K-chan][1]  


  


**Chapter Two: Trouble a Burnin'**

  


> They had only been traveling a few hours since they left Mount Reikaku, but Usagi started again, "GEN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!" It wouldn't have been bad if Usagi was miles away from him, but the girl was sitting right in front of him, in his arms. Usagi's horse was trotting beside with its reins tied to the one the pair were on, and all their belongings were piled onto her horse to make it more convenient.  
  
When Usagi climbed onto the saddle of her own horse with his help (that nearly squashed him on the ground due to her weight), she would've slipped off again if she hadn't cling to the creature's mane for dear life. After that, he knew he couldn't leave her alone on the horse, but she kept muttering to herself about how easy it looked in the movies.  
  
"What is it now?!" he sneered, wondering how in the world he got into the mess. It was going to be one LONG journey if this continued, but part of him was actually content with the trip. He couldn't say being with Usagi was completely terrible and frustrating because he enjoyed her talks about her world, which just confused him even more but amazed him at the same time. There were moments he would interject with a few sly remarks and curious questions, and she would either answer him sweetly or pout with her cheeks puffed up like a blowfish.  
  
In exchange of her mysterious world (time, according to Usagi), he pointed out a few beautiful landscapes and showed some knowledge on events that had taken place there or something related to the Reikaku Bandits. Usagi would at times glance at him, wondering why he didn't take about his family when he had asked about hers and she happily told him about them, but she didn't pursue the matter, knowing he probably didn't want to talk about--at least not now, when they were just becoming friends. But being with Genrou was like having Shingo around with all the teasings and playful insults, though the bandit was two or three years older than her.  
  
"I'm hungry, Gen-chan!" she announced, nearly causing him to facefault off the horse.  
  
"You already ate an hour ago!!" he informed her. "If you keep eatin' like a pig, we won't have any food left before we even see people!"  
  
"Oh fine!" she pouted, not liking that insult one bit, and kept quiet with her arms across her chest. Shingo never snapped at every single thing she said... Okay maybe he did, but still, she only knew Genrou for a few days, and they act as if they had known each other ever since their childhood, arguing like good, old friends do.  
  
Genrou shook his head, not knowing why he was letting a girl get to him so much, but he knew Usagi was no ordinary girl. How ordinary could a person be when one just appeared out of the blue like it was an every day event?! Not only that, but her unique appearance was unearthly--the long, blonde hair that was rarely seen in Konan, at least she was the first one he had seen. She was rather flashy with the outfit she wore, revealing her slender legs which she usually bopped his perverted head for glancing at them. But it wasn't his fault when she insisted on wearing something that was inappropriate for females, and she had refused to put on the layers of proper dress, complaining that it would be uncomfortable and sweaty traveling in them.  
  
His nose began to twitch again, and he sneezed, unintentionally sending his germs to the girl in front of him. She yelped childishly, "EEEEEEEEEWWE, Gen-chan!!!"  
  
He rubbed his nose and then snorted, "It's yer freakin' hair!" He gave one of her ponytails a playful tug as a reminder that it kept getting in his face when her head whirled about at the scenery. At least she was talking to him again because he didn't like the silence between as if it emphasized their current situation of two strangers of different worlds thrown together on a journey (not realizing that it was actually Fate--and the writer's doing). [SD-K-chan smiling stiffly.]  
  
"And while I'm at it," he began, "Stop callin' me 'Gen-chan'."  
  
"But whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, Gen-chan?!!" Usagi whined, using the irritated nickname just because it bothered him and it was cute.  
  
He groaned while she looked over her shoulder at his helplessness, giggling. "That's just a nickname the guys use. Just call me _Tasuki_ from now on."  
  
"Okay," she smiled, turning back to the front, but Tasuki didn't miss the glint of mischief in her blue eyes and wondered what she was thinking, "Tas-chan!" Her outburst of a new nickname almost caused him to fall off the horse once again. They had to admit, the trip wasn't going to be so lonely and boring.  
  
Having forgotten about his insult, Usagi suggested, "Can we take a break somewhere?! We've been gone for hours, and I think my butt's asleep!" She tucked her fists below her chin and shook her upper body, sending her ponytails to smack Tasuki in the face again just to stress that she needed to run around on solid ground again or else her body would become mush, melting her bottom into the saddle.  
  
"OKAY, OKAY!" he yelled, trying to avoid her dangerous hair. When she calmed down with a satisfied cheer, he said exasperated, "There should be an inn or an eatery up ahead. It's been a while goin' down this road."  
  
"Perfect!" she chirped, "Then we can eat!"  
  
"Hey Odango," he called, lightly tapping the top of her head, "if you haven't fergotten, I'm a bandit here. I ain't loaded, ya know."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But we can deal with it when we get there!!" She grabbed the reins from his unsuspecting hands and gently kicked the horse's sides, picking up its pace. The second horse followed suit, not wanting to be dragged like a extra luggage.  
  
Tasuki almost fell back from her sudden action in taking over his job of directing their ride, but he quickly wrapped his arms around Usagi's waist to keep himself in place, causing a quiet _eep_ to escape her lips. Usagi blushed, peering down to her waist where his hands were clasped over her abdomen, but kept silent about it. When he was used to the galloping speed of the horse, he immediately dropped his arms to his side, and he realized what he did and began to blush. He mentally thanked the _ god of Konan_ that Usagi didn't turn around and slap him or tease him about his scarlet face.  
  
They rode on and on and on and... on in silence with the late afternoon sun boring down on them, and it was a weary Usagi who broke the silence in an annoyed tone, "Tas-chan, you said it was just _up ahead_... And I didn't expect YOUR _up ahead_ to be over an hour!"  
  
"I told ja it's been a while," he reminded her in his own irritated tone, but before either could say another word, a banner was flapping in the breeze. "Hey! There it is!" he announced, holding onto Usagi as she rushed on happily with his unnecessary declaration.  
  
When they arrived to the front of the eatery that consisted of a small building--with enough living space for three or four in the back while half a kitchen could be seen from the outside--and a canopy for the customers to rest from the sun. A few travelers--from a young couple to three men sharing a table to another man with his two children--were already seated, enjoying their break while the pair of obvious owners and their daughter were tending to their customers' needs.  
  
In all her excitement, Usagi would have jumped off the horse, but she had to wait for Tasuki to climb off first and help her down. After her feet hit the ground, she made a dash for an empty table, waving her hand fiercely in the air for waitress to come over. That certainly caught everyone's attention despite the fact that she appeared to them as a foreigner in 'never before seen' clothing.  
  
Tasuki was watching the whole scene from the corner of his eyes as he secured the horses against a designated post near the canopy. He then joined Usagi and had whatever she ordered for them, knowing that it was all right because a small resting stop like this didn't have much to offer except for a dumplings and quick dishes and tea for travelers. But how wrong he was when he watched Usagi slurped the bowl of ramen like it was water.  
  
"Daddy, daddy!" a girl laughed, "That lady's funny!" Her father hushed her, telling her it was impolite to laugh and point at others.  
  
Usagi put the bowl down after finishing it and wiped her mouth clean. She smiled at the little girl. "It's okay," she told them, "I'm like this when I'm REALLY hungry! You know the feeling, ne?" She winked, and the girl nodded, giggling.  
  
"And that's ALL the time," Tasuki added, smirking. Usagi glared at him and then stuck her tongue out, blowing a raspberry. He rolled his eyes, ignoring her strange response that he assumed was just a habit from her world, and drank his tea. He would've rather have wine, but it couldn't be helped.  
  
"Aaawe, they're so cute," the woman smiled, sitting a table away from them with her husband. Tasuki and Usagi blushed, realizing that she was commenting about them. The woman leaned against her husband who shared the same thought, "It reminds me of us when we were dating."  
  
At the unexpected remark, Tasuki spit out the tea since he was in the middle of drinking it, nearly choking on the liquid. A worried Usagi couldn't get a word out to inquire about his condition when he just blurted out, "THIS AIN'T A DATE! AND I WOULDN'T BE DATIN' SOMEONE LIKE HER!"  
  
The adults just looked surprised and smiled to themselves while the kids laughed even though they didn't understand the situation. Usagi rolled her eyes and turned to her tea, letting him stand there blushing like a deer caught in headlights. "Typical _boy yet to reach puberty_ reaction," she smiled thoughtfully, earning her lots of stares.  
  
After a while, Tasuki settled down, turning his back against Usagi and everyone. The couple and the man with his children had to depart, and that left the scene rather quiet with just the owner's family and the other three customers besides the blonde and the red-head. "Hey Tas-chan," Usagi called, wanting to break the silence between.  
  
"What?" he responded, leaning Tessen-strapped back against the table edge with his elbows resting on the surface.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask where we were headed. I mean, I have no clue to where I'm supposed to search." Not only was it a change of topic from the previous incident between them, but there was an air of seriousness and importance that began to stir.  
  
He turned around in his seat to face her, having left his embarrassment behind. "Eiyou, the capital and largest city of Konan. The place is filled with scholars, so there's gotta be SOMEONE who can solve your problem."  
  
She nodded, "I hope so. I don't wanna think about what my family's going through." She looked down at the empty cup in her hand, losing herself in sadness.  
  
Tasuki frowned, not liking that expression on her face. It didn't suit her at all, not the bubbly personality he had grown used to. "Hey Odango" he said and pinched her nose lightly, hoping to get her mind off her home for the moment, "I promise to get ya home safely, so stop lookin' so glum."  
  
There was a pause between them with Usagi looking into his serious eyes, and then she smiled and brushed her hand through his fiery hair, ruffling it up. "Haha, and don't look so serious, Tas-chan!" she laughed. "It's SO not you!"  
  

> 
> ** ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Evening was already upon the town, and he feared the worse could happen if he didn't leave the place before nightfall. With the town's current situation, he wondered if he could escape alive at all. His little sister was in need of medication when she suddenly collapsed that afternoon, and with the temporary duty of being in charge of his family, he rushed off madly towards the nearest town for a doctor. And with all the money he had, he was able to purchase a bottle of fever medicine but only to be later hindered by bandits invading the town.  
  
He was still at the doctor's place, watching the horde of bandits completely securing the streets of their presence. The citizens were forced to stay indoors, but most were frightened of their captors to set foot outside. But it was rather odd how the bandits were posted throughout and around the town after taking all valuables from the helpless people--as if they were planning to take the whole place to mark their territory.  
  
Whatever they were planning, he didn't care. He had to get back to his ill sister before her fever could get worse, but how? How would he escape without getting caught again or possibly killed?!  
  
The thirteen-year-old brunette suddenly jerked when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around and was greeted by the old doctor. His fists tighted as his gazed returned to the outside. "I have to get back," he said quietly, "She needs me--THEY need me."  
  
"You might not make it back," the old man informed him, knowing that if the boy was killed in the process of escape, then two deaths would be at hand because the medicine would never make it to his sister in time.  
  
The boy closed his eyes, fearing the possible outcome, but he had to be strong--like his older brother. When he opened his eyes, his decision was set, and he wouldn't turn back now. "I'll have to take that chance," he answered.  
  
"Hmm... it's risky, but we can try a distraction." The boy looked at him with sudden interest. "If you can make it to the northern section of town, the stables are there."  
  
"It would be well guarded."  
  
He nodded, "That's where the distraction comes in. We have a dog in the back for the job. He's well trained." The doctor lead the way to the back of the store, where the dog was laying on the floor by the backdoor, waiting for his master. The family pet perked up at the sight of his master, wagging his tail. "Good boy, Choken," the man chuckled, petting the animal. "Now be a good help and listen to..." He left his sentence unfinished because he didn't know the boy's name and looked at him.  
  
The boy smiled, kneeling down to the dog. "Hi Choken," he said, "I'm Sou Chuei. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand to the animal, somewhat surprised when the friendly dog didn't hesitate to lick his hand. The meeting was rather short, but perhaps there would be more time for the two to become better friends after things were settled and resolved.  
  
After Chuei and Choken left the doctor's place, the pair kept themselves in the shadows of the narrow alleys and buildings until they reached the destination. Still hidden in the darkness, Chuei counted about six guards around the stable, where four of them were patroling farther away. The boy petted the dog quietly and pointed towards the back of the stable where tall plants and shrubs grew wildly. "Go, Choken," he ordered, and the dog dashed across the fields into the overgrown greenery, causing soft noises as if someone was scurrying away.  
  
The plan worked when the men noticed the hurrying sounds leaving the area. They decided to split up and trapped the escapee, which left the place with one guard but he only waited nearby as backup. Chuei tiptoed quietly towards the entrance, staying against the wall, and eventually slipped inside the stable. He quickly found a horse, but he didn't bother with a proper preparation in the ride, just climbing onto the animal, and gently kicking its sides.  
  
Just as the horse dashed out from the stable, it immediately caused commotion among the bandits, but Chuei didn't let it stop him. Leaning forward, he ushered the horse to go faster, running through the front gates of men, who were throwing themselves out of the way, not wanting to be trampled over by the large animal. Chuei didn't look back as they passed the village limit, heading straight for his own, and he silently prayed that his sister could hold out until then.  
  
It wasn't too long when he heard the galloping of horses behind him. He pushed his horse on, glancing back to find three men after him. "YAAH!" Chuei cried, hurry the creature, "Please, you have to go faster!" He looked back once more and saw one of the men with an arrow aimed at him. He pulled the horse to the side, very lucky to have avoid the first one, but when the second one snapped, it pierced Chuei's right shoulder, knocking him from the horse. Clutching his wound, he rolled off to the side and laid there in pain. His bag with the medicine flew a bit farther from him, and he tried to reach out to it, but it was out of his reach.  
  
The men leapt off their horses to finish the unfinished business with the kid. Chuei looked up in horror, thinking it was the end for him. He closed his eyes, just waiting for the darkness to consume, but all he heard was, "REKKA SHIN'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!" His eyes snapped open, and he watched a blaze of fire flashed between him and the three men. He took this chance and climbed to his feet, retreating back into the side forests.  
  
"Hey!" a voice called to him. He looked over and saw an older girl running to him. When she reached his side, her blue eyes widened at the arrow protruding from his shoulder, "OMIGOSH!! WE HAVE TO GET THAT ARROW OUT!!" She hesitated, not sure of how to go about and do that without hurting the boy.  
  
Chuei gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes tightly, and slowly wrapped his fingers around the shaft of the arrow. Right before Usagi's eyes, the brave boy yanked it out, yelping from the horrendous pain he had to endure. He then fainted, but Usagi caught him in her arms. She tored some cloth from her blue skirt and bound it around his wounded shoulder to stop the bleeding. She stayed with the boy while Tasuki was dealing with the killers.  
  
"Pickin' on a kid like that," Tasuki began, punching one of the men in his jaw, "you deserve some beatin'!!" He ducked down from the others' attacks and swept his leg out across the ground, knocking them down, and then jumped onto the one that he had been beating on and grabbed the man's shirt collar with the Tessen in his hands. "I'd stop if I were ya," he warned, waving the Tessen at the other two, who had gotten on their feet, "Ya saw that fire? Wanna be a burnin' corpse?"  
  
They eyed the Tessen nervously, trembling in their spots at the threat. They had orders to kill the boy and not to return until they had the dead body with them, but now things were not going well for them. If they returned empty handed, their lives would end. And at that moment, they had the choice to escape and forever stay in seclusion for fear of their superiors finding out, and that was what they did, high-tailing it from the scene.  
  
Tasuki smirked at the cowards, who weren't much of a challenge in the first place, and then got up from his beaten victim, being ever so kind (which wasn't like him) to let him go. He had planned to just kick them around until they were barely alive for chasing a helpless kid, but then Usagi told him that he would be at fault to if a life was loss, so he made a stupid promise not to hurt them TOO badly.  
  
The man scrambled after the other two, who were long gone, while Tasuki walked over to Usagi. He knelt down next to her, looking at the boy, "How's he doin'?"  
  
"He just fainted, but we have to get him to a village soon," she said worriedly, holding the boy close to her. She usually showed a lot of emotions, but this time she felt it hit her the most, probably because the boy was around Shingo's age. But suddenly Chuei stirred in her arms, slowly opening his eyes to his saviors. "Oh hey, how are you feelin' now?" she asked in a motherly tone.  
  
Tasuki raised an eyebrow at her sudden, demure behavior as if she was no longer the annoying Usagi he had been riding with. Chuei gave a little nod, and then his mind turned to his purpose that caused him the injury. He pointed towards the bag, and Tasuki got it for him. The boy clutched the bag as if his life depended on it as he stood up with Usagi's help. "Thank you," he said gratefully, "but I have to get back to my village... for my sister."  
  
"Hey, not to worry!" Usagi chirped. "We'll take you back just in case those mean men come back!!" Tasuki rolled his eyes as he and the girl helped Chuei to their horses not to far away. "My name's Usagi. And the one who saved you is Tasuki."  
  
He nodded, "I'm Chuei." With only two horses, it was decided that Usagi and Chuei would ride together since the boy knew how to ride, but he was injured and Usagi insisted that she would look out for him. Tasuki snorted at her comment, and she blew a raspberry at him as he climbed onto the other horse. Being in the middle, Chuei blinked at the childish scene as the horses began their trek towards his village in the north.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
Usagi and Tasuki stayed in Hakkou Village for that evening till the next day, tending to Chuei and his little sister until they were in stable conditions. Well, it was mostly Usagi doing all the caring while she ordered Tasuki to do this and that, and why did he let her boss him around, he would never know. He then knew why when Usagi looked at him with her big, adorable, blue eyes that just drew him in and asked, "Tas-chan, could get us some fresh water from the well? Pretty please!"  
  
He just nodded numbly in reply, having lost his ability to speak. When he left the small house and was a distance away with a pail in hand, he threw a series of curses in the air at her irresistable charms! But as he drew the requested water, he was silently plotting his revenge.  
  
  
Usagi giggled at how Tasuki wasn't so rough and tough as he made himself to be. Everyone had to have a soft spot, and he wasn't an exception. "Big sister," the little girl in bed called, "I want to go play."  
  
The blonde smiled, shaking her head, "Not yet, Yuiren-chan. Your fever isn't completely gone, so be a good girl till it goes away. I promise that we'll play ALL day when you're better, okay?"  
  
She wrinkled her cute face into a pout but then nodded, "Okay, but you promised!"  
  
"Of course!" She tucked Yuiren into bed and walked over to a middle-aged man lying in another bed. She wished she could helped the poor man, but none of the medicine the family could afford was able to make him better, according to Chuei. She wondered if it was because of stress and the limited food. All they could help with was provide some money for the family, but the man and Chuei had stubbornly refused after all the pair had done for them.  
  
Usagi poured a cup of water from a teapot and sat down on the man's bedside. He coughed roughly, noticing the blonde about to help him sit up. He nodded and accepted the cup of water, gulping it down eagerly. He laid back down about to thank the kind girl, but she shook her head, "There's no need, Sou-san. You just rest." He gave her a little smile before closing his eyes once more.  
  
She looked up just as Tasuki and Chuei and his other siblings returned with water and fishes, respectively. All were soaked wet, but the children's condition was understandable since they had to jump into the lake to catch fishes. Tasuki scowled at the girl laughing at him and walked over to the table and set the pail there. He sat there, trying to wring his hair from excess water, with a pestering Usagi who wanted to know how he got himself wet. Of course he'd rather die than tell her of his clumsiness causing the pail to fly straight into the air and...  
  
"Hey Odango," he started, "we should get goin'."  
  
"Oh but Yuiren-chan still has her fever," she protested, "And Chuei-chan is still recovering--"  
  
The children's father interrupted her, having listened in from the beginning, "You've done a lot for us by staying, Miss Usagi, and we're doin' fine now. You shouldn't let us keep you here from your journey."  
  
"Big sister," Yuiren sniffled, pushing her covers aside, "you're leaving?! But you promised!" Her other brother and sister wanted to object too, but Chuei silenced them and scolded them for being selfish. "I'm sorry, big sister," she cried, and the blonde rushed to her side and embraced the saddened girl. "But you will return, right?" she asked eagerly.  
  
Usagi smiled faintly, wondering if that was possible if she was able to find a way home. But just maybe before she left, she could come back once more. She just regretted in making a promise to the girl when she wasn't thinking the first time, but all she could say now was, "I'll do my best, so don't cry, Yuiren-chan. Just get better, and I'll return!!" Usagi stood up, smiling brightly, "Remember, you have to be strong, everyone!"  
  
  
After a quick meal and an emotional departure, Chuei and his two healthy siblings waved Usagi and Tasuki from their village entrance. This time, Usagi rode on a separate horse, feeling confident to be by herself, which the red-head had doubted, but surprisingly, she was managing pretty well. Their journey resumed like normal with some chatting here and there, but being on the road once again, Usagi's thoughts wandered back to the previous night of the incident with Chuei.  
  
"Ne Tas-chan," she said, "do you think Chuei-chan's village will be okay? I mean after what happened at the other one and all."  
  
"I don't know," he shrugged. Usagi pouted, folding her arms across her chest. He looked at her strangely at the change in mood. "What?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"Tas-chan! You're suppose to say _Yeah, they'll be fine!_ or _ Don't worry, Usagi, they'll manage_!"  
  
"Hey, I'm bein' realistic here."  
  
"Oooh, don't you know how to cheer up people when they're down!!" she said frantically, "I'm already worrying about them, and it's only been... what, not even a thirty minutes! This is nuts! Aren't there like policemen or something? You know, people who take care of theives and stuff!"  
  
"Uhh, they don't worry 'bout petty things like bandits in these parts of the country." He snickered, "Why ja think I haven't been caught? Heh heh."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "But you and the guys don't hurt innocent people, ne?"  
  
"'course not! 'sides, we don't go attack villages." He was silent, contemplating on the village's situation that Chuei had told from yesterday. It was rather rare for bandits to suddenly dominate a village after pillaging it unless they were VERY desparate, but most would usually get themselves away from the scene of the crime immediately afterwards. And from some of the things the boy described to them like their operations in securing the area, it seemed too controlled and organized as if they weren't any ordinary thieves, but more like...  
  
"Tas-chan!!" Usagi called, after being fed up with his silence. "What ARE you thinking?!"  
  
"Heh, that you're not cut out to be a Reikaku Bandit!" he teased, ushering his horse ahead. Usagi puffed up her cheeks in anger and absentmindedly kicked the horse to pick speed, but after realizing her error, she flung her arms around the horse, hoping to keep herself on it at the fast pace.  
  

> 
> **~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  

> 
>   
The markets of Eiyou were crowded with sellers and buyers that afternoon, and then soon the emperor's procession around the inner city limits would draw larger crowds, making survival in the streets of the capital a challenge. The dark-haired, young man was sitting on the rooftops of a two-story restaurant, waiting patiently for the parade since he had nothing better to do. He did have something to do, but all morning he had gone around the markets asking about any job offers and ended up with none.  
  
He would have to worry about it a bit later, but now he should take a break from walking around for most of the day. Before he could lean back, he noticed something out of place in the crowds. It was strange to see someone with blonde hair like the girl he was watching. In all his life, he hadn't seen anyone with such beautiful hair, and he wondered if she was some foreigner. He noticed that people around her had turned their attention to the stranger, and he smiled like a little boy with his favorite toy, wondering if she would mind helping him out with making money.  
  
  
"Excuse me, sir," Usagi said, tugging on an old man's sleeve, "Have you seen a young man with wild, red-orange hair?" The man blinked at her and then shook his head. "Thank you." She turned away, wondering where in the world Tasuki was. Ever since they entered the markets, one glance away and he was gone! Maybe it wasn't one glance, but she was so caught up in the lively place and the many interesting item that she unknowingly strayed away from his side. If she ever met up with him again, he would give her an ear full about it.  
  
She sighed, wondering when that would be. As much as Tasuki was annoying, he was a really great friend, and being cute helped too. She blushed at the thought, but soon the crowd was pushing against her harder, squishing her within the masses of bodies that she had no clue why they were standing around for. She saw an open path ahead of her and would be very relieved to get out there, so she politely pushed her way through the crowd until she squeezed through the last wall of bodies.  
  
She wiped her brow from the challenge, not realizing the awkward predicament she was in when the voices fell into silence, gawking at the blonde girl. "Uhh," she uttered, noticing their stares now. She looked around, wondering why all eyes were on here. She heard an army of footsteps marching behind her and spun around to meet the oncoming parade of soldiers. "Uh oh..."  
  
The procession stopped, and Usagi found herself the center of attention, being quickly surrounded as if she was a wanted criminal. The armed commander walked up to her cautiously, "Girl, you're rather brave for crossing paths against His Excellency. State your purpose." She was quite speechless at the information--who knew she was in the presence of the emperor! The man took her silence as opposition, also noting her unique features belonging not of a citizen of the capital. Perhaps she was a spy with the intent on assassinating the emperor.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her, and she gulped at the fierce look. He waved a hand to his men, who closed in on her, "You're intentions are unclear, therefore you will be detained for further questioning!"  
  
"HEY!! WAIT A MINUTE!" someone shouted, pushing out into the open from the crowd. The soldiers stood in defense as the dark-haired man hurried towards to Usagi. After getting his breathing back to normal, he flashed Usagi a handsome smile. He turned to the commander and said, "We're really sorry 'bout that, but my sister here is new to the city, so she just got lost." He grabbed a confused Usagi's arm and started to pull her away, "No harm done, so we'll just be leaving now... Haha..."  
  
The commander pointed his sword at him, preventing their escape, "You two don't appear like siblings. Her hair..."  
  
"Uuh, well she takes after our mother!" he chuckled nervously, "Isn't that right, sis?"  
  
"Haha, yeah!" Usagi laughed with equal nervousness. "That's right... from mom! And he takes after dad!! Haha..." The pair laughed louder like the lunatics they were, causing everyone to glance at one another in reassurance of the two's serious predicament. It was this moment of weak guard that they young man swooped Usagi into his arms and leapt into the crowd.  
  
"AFTER THEM!" the commandered ordered, sending about thirty soldiers into the parting crowd.  
  
"What is happening?" a deep, noble voice inquired.  
  
The commander walked back to the largest sedan and knelt on one knee, bowing his head low, "Your Excellency, two people are suspects of being assassins and haven escaped. I've ordered the troops to capture them for further investigation."  
  
The young emperor remained quiet, thinking about the situation that he saw and heard, but his mind was mostly on the beautiful stranger. Her physical features and the outfit she wore were very unique. He had seen a few people with golden hair, but the clothing were another matter--nothing like he had ever seen before. He wondered if she was the one...  
  
"Very well," he said. "Inform me immediately when they have been captured."  
  
"Yes, Your Excellency!" The commander called another thirty soldiers to follow him as the procession continued.  
  
  
"Waaaaah, please put me down!" Usagi cried, clinging to her rescuer, as they bound through the air. He later complied when they were far away from the parade. He put her on the ground and looked over his shoulder, making sure they weren't followed. She leaned against the wall, holding a hand against her chest, and took some moments to gather her breath and wits again.  
  
Unfortunately she didn't have time when he grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the streets. She only got a brief glance at the horde of soldiers right on their tail and immediately picked up her pace, wishing Tasuki would show up and help her.  
  
  
Tasuki grumbled to himself about a certain, annoying blonde who was lost in the huge capital and he had no idea where to search for her after going through a few of the restaurants. Next time, he would have to put a leash on her or tie her to the horse, so she wouldn't wander off aimlessly. It was a bit harsh, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stay in one place for long, but then again it was a great revenge for the things he did for that girl.  
  
Just as he stepped out from a narrow street onto the main one, he heard someone shout, "OUT OF THE WAY!!!" The people in the streets were happily obliged, not wanting to be run over by the insane pair. Tasuki would've ignored the young man if it wasn't for the fact that he was dragging Usagi along. He angrily shot after them, oblivious of the soldiers later appearing on the scene.  
  
Tasuki would've thrown a storm of flame at the assumed kidnapper if Usagi wasn't with him and they weren't running through a place with people, so he had to resort to keeping up with him, which wasn't too hard, considering that the man had Usagi slowing him down. He finally neared them, and when the chance appeared, he jumped forward, tackling the unsuspecting man to the ground. Usagi was flung to the dirt in the process, and by the time she was on her feet again, Tasuki and the stranger were in a furious brawl with the red-head not liking the idea of someone kidnapping Usagi and the dark-haired not liking some random idiot butting into his business.  
  
Tasuki threw his opponent a punch that sent the latter flying into the selling booths, but he wasn't down yet. The man got back up, wiping the blood from his mouth, and unintentionally smirked, only earning him a harder glare from Tasuki. For some unexplanable reason, his smile widened as the red-head charged at him. He dodged to the side, allowing Tasuki to slip, and kneed him in the stomach. Tasuki took the blow and countered with his fist into his opponent's side.  
  
The two were knocked away from each other, landing on the ground in a temporary draw. Their eyes were locked on each other, reevaluting one another's skills, before the fighting continued, but Usagi's scream brought them back to their current situation. "'SAGI!!" Tasuki called out, pushing himself from the ground, after he saw the empire's soldiers grabbing her.  
  
The two men had a strong hold on her, and it was hopeless to break free. Usagi's worries were turned to the fighting idiots, who just tuned her out when she tried to tell them both to stop, and now she could only hope they could just get away. "DON'T WORRY 'BOUT ME!!" she shouted to them, "BOTH OF YOU JUST ESCAPE!!"  
  
"Take her back to the palace. The rest will pursue those two!" the commandered said, pointing towards Tasuki and the stranger.  
  
The dark-haired man grabbed Tasuki by his arm, yelling at him, "You heard her!"  
  
Tasuki jerked away, "IDIOT! I CAN'T LEAVE HER BEHIND!!"  
  
"You can't do anything if you're captured too!!!" he reasoned, "If you wanna save her, then you have to escape right now!!" Tasuki wanted to retort, but having no other alternative, he willingly fled with the young man.  
  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED... Next chapter, "The Secret's Out!"** (It's a workin' title at the moment.)  
  
Oh wow, talk about turning the palace upside-down! Usagi-chan, you're amazin'! But how're you gonna escape the palace guards? Uh oh, Usagi-chan's smiling... I think she has an idea... but I have a baaaaaaaaaaaaad feeling about it... [gets bopped on the head] Ita~i~! Gomen ne, Usagi-chan...  
  
But while she's tryin' to get OUT... Tas-chan is tryin' to get IN to rescue her!!! Will they cross paths again... and hopefully under safer conditions... but with things goin' on as it is, REALLY doubtful... [notices Usagi and Tasuki glaring at her] Aah... haha...  
  
Okie, movin' out of the book... Naru and Shingo make their appearances once again ('cause they threated me--since I left them out of this chapter), only to find themselves in desparate need to bring Usagi-chan home because... [gets her head clobbered by a thrown toaster] MAJOR ITAI~!! [glares at Shingo, who's glaring at her with crossed arms, and Naru's not too far behind in giving her the evil eye]  
  
Hmmf! [pouting] OKAY, I got the hint!!! [rolls her eyes] They think I'm gonna spill too much info like when Nufuumrufiieefrum... [getting bounded and gagged by Usagi-tachi, who then drags her off]  
  
**SD-Tasuki:** And they say 'sagi's got a big mouth... Haha...  
  
[SD-Usagi glares at him.]  


**~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  


> Aaaaah, isn't everyone happy I FINALLY have it out?!! [smiling nervously] Me too... Eh heh... It took me forever 'cause I was so upset at losing the original chapter from my old harddrive, so I sulked for months on thinking that a new one would never compare to the first... I'm pretty satisfied with this one... but still, I miss my original...  
  
I changed a few things like making the beginning of this chapter longer and more descriptive--is that a good thing? I also changed the encounter with Chuei-chan. Umm, I don't know Chuei-chan's exact age, but he looks about thirteen, ne? And please tell me what you think of the action 'cause I doubt my skills on writing those scenes (even though I watch tons of Chinese movies, which I should get the hang of by now).  
  
Yeah yeah, that IS Tamahome there... Why didn't I just use his name? Well, Usagi-chan-tachi don't exactly know him yet... And I apologize for the rushness at the end... I just wanted to end the chapter!! WAAAAAH, I feel SO guilty!! [sighs] Please tell how it is... I know I shouldn't doubt myself, but... uugh, don't you get that feeling sometimes... [sighing again] Anyway...  
  
If anyone's wonderin', I will bring in the Dark Kingdom and the other senshi including Tuxedo Kamen-sama, but trust me, this is not an U&M story... What kinda point am I making if it's a crossover?!! Ignore me, I'm just reinforcing the point to myself...  
  
**Usagi:** [off, as cheery as can be] Yoohoo, K-chan! It's time for your medication!  
  
[giant sweatdrop] Err, no...  
  
**Usagi:** [off] Hurry, Tas-chan!! And bring your Tessen this time!!  
  
[in a teeny, tiny (ant-like) voice] Help?! =,T.T,=  


  


   [1]: mailto:hineko@bellsouth.net



End file.
